Mine
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "Aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu memasuki Wammy's House." Beyond x Near. Dont Like Dont Read.


Near membalikkan badannya dan mulai meninggalkan balkon kamarnya. Pemuda albino itu lalu menutup jendela pembatas karena dia tidak ingin dinginnya malam akan mengganggu kegiatannya setelah ini. Tanpa dia sadar, sepasang mata merah menyala mengawasinya dari rumah tua di seberang bangunan Wammy's House itu.

* * *

**Mine**

Fandom : Death Note

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Jumlah kata : 1000 Kata.

Pairing : Beyond Birthday x Nate River

Warning : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Death Note © TOTO-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : "Aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu memasuki Wammy's House."

* * *

Hari itu sepertinya dunia tengah berduka. Langit yang biasanya cerah dan menampilkan pemandangan yang menakjubkan saat menjelang petang, kini hanya penuh awan kelabu dengan rintikkan air yang jatuh.

Sesosok bocah albino itu terduduk di depan empat makam yang masih baru tersebut dan menatapnya lurus. Tidak datar dan tidak tajam, tapi penuh makna kesedihan yang mendalam.

Keempatnya merupakan orang yang begitu dekat dengannya selama ini. Dua pemuda yang merupakan partner sejak mereka kecil, sosok yang sudah menjadi _ayah_ baginya, serta seorang pemuda yang merupakan _kakak laki-laki_nya.

Dia tak menangis memang. Mungkin di matanya, tapi tidak di hatinya.

Waktu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang tepat dan hujan sudah sedikit mereda meninggalkan baju putih yang dipakainya menjadi cukup basah. Dia tak takut akan sakit setelah ini, karena dia tahu rasa sakit itu akan kalah dengan rasa sakit yang masih dirasakannya sekarang.

Dia sendirian sekarang. Memanglah tadi Roger menemani, sampai Near – pemuda albino itu – meminta _ayah_nya itu untuk kembali dan membiarkannya disini.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena seseorang menghalangi air dari langit itu untuk jatuh ke surai putih lembutnya itu.

Near mendongak, dan menemukan warna merah yang begitu indah kini tengah memandang ke empat makam yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

Near tahu siapa dia,

"Beyond ?"

Dan panggilan lirih itu kini membuat yang memiliki nama menoleh, meski tetap tanpa suara.

Near tak bergeming, walaupun rasa waspada yang datang tak bisa ia hilangkan. Dia tahu pemuda ini. _Kakak_nya, L, pernah menceritakannya mengenai sosok yang seperti klonnya itu – dengan mata yang memikat siapapun. Berambut hitam, dengan kulit pucat serta kaos hitam dan jeans _belel_ yang dipakainya.

"Tak perlu takut."

Suara itu memecah keheninga yang sempat tercipta. Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya, tapi Near menangkap nada lain selain titah disana.

Getaran kehilangan yang sama seperti suara miliknya saat menyuruh Roger pergi tadi.

Near dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Beyond semakin merendahkan diri dan duduk di sebelahnya, tak perduli bajunya juga akan sama kotor dengan baju yang Near pakai. Penuh tanah yang sudah tercampur air hujan.

Beyond memejamkan matanya, dan tangan itu mengelus perlahan makam batu milik detektif terhebat yang selalu ingin dia kalahkan, sebelum dia menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Near.

"Ayo, pulang."

Entah, bahkan ajakan pulang yang lain tak semenarik ajakan pulang Beyond Birthday. Near menerima uluran tangan Beyond. Membuat kedua tangan pucat itu bersatu dan berbagi kehangatan

* * *

Near tengah menyelesaikan bentuk pyramid dari kartu yang ia buat. Mata onyxnya tajam seperti biasa. Berusaha untuk fokus dan tak membuat susunan yang sudah ada hancur seketika.

Tapi sayangnya, dia harus gagal untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena seseorang hampir merobohkan kamarnya dengan membuka pintunya kasar.

"Hei, Near !" Sapanya singkat dengan sebuah senyum puas yang terpatri di wajahnya karena sukses membuat bocah dengan untaian seputih melati itu menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kau mengganggu saya lagi, B." gerutu Near yang tak diperdulikan Beyond. Pemuda yang kini menjadi penulis novel misteri itu kini malah duduk dengan santainya di tumpukan kartu yang rubuh tadi dan membuka kantung belanjaannya.

Matanya berkilat senang saat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Tadaa~ Ini untukmu."

Beyond meraih tangan Near dan menggenggamkan _itu _kepadanya, sedangkan Beyond sendiri sekarang sudah sibuk membuka bungkusan yang sama meski dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Near penasaran dengan matanya yang meneliti mengenai benda yang ada digenggamanya itu.

Beyond yang berhasil membuka bungkus miliknya langsung melahapnya bulat dan dia keluarkan lagi dari mulutnya. Mata shinigaminya mendapati kilatan curiga dari Near dan membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Kau sudah mengenalku dua tahun ini. Mana mungkin aku meracunimu tiba-tiba ? Kalau mau, aku sudah membunuhmu dari dulu. Itu popsicle." Ujarnya.

Near dengan ragu membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menemukan sebuah ice cream dengan – yang ia tebak – rasa vanilla. Dia lalu melirik Beyond yang sedang membuka botol selainya dan memasukkan popsicle itu untuk menambah rasa manis – sepertinya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Beyond menoleh pada Near yang membuat bocah itu langsung mengeluarkan popsiclenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecil itu.

"Enak." Lirihnya. Matanya berkilat senang tatkala lidahnya merasakan manis dan segar yang tersesap samar.

Mendengar respon itu Beyond tersenyum. Dia lalu mendekatkan diri menuju Near dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Near yang tengah mengulum popsicle miliknya.

Jari-jari tangan Beyond dengan lihainya mengangkat dagu Near dan menemukan keempat pasang mata mereka. Mengunci batu kelam itu dengan gumpalan warna darah miliknya.

Wajah Beyond mendekat, sampai akhirnya bibir miliknya mendarat di sudut bibir milik Near. Sebuah ciuman kecil, tidak tepat di bibir. Tapi untuk seorang kasar seperti Beyond, itu sudah tergolong lembut dan manis. Dan Near beruntung mendapatkanya.

Beyond kemudian mengacak rambut Near asal dengan senyum jahil terpampang.

"Kau terlalu sibuk diam dan berpikir. Sekali-kali keluar dan menikmati popsicle saat musim panas. Ah ! Jangan juga terus bergumul dengan mainan-mainanmu itu." Katanya.

Near mengangguk, dia menunduk dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Tampak indah bagi Beyond yang saat itu langsung menangkapnya.

"Saya bersyukur bertemu denganmu, B. Saya tak menyangka kalau semuanya akan kembali berwarna setelah saya kira saya sudah diselimuti hitam putih semata."

Gumaman kecil itu membuat Beyond tertawa.

"Maka itu kau harus mempercayaiku, Near. Bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk menemanimu setelah yang lain pergi ? Lagipula, aku sudah tak perduli dengan apa-apa lagi karena L sudah pergi. Dan juga," Beyond menatap Near dengan seringainya.

"Aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu memasuki Wammy's House. Dan juga kau harus ingat kenapa kau harus mempercayaiku - " Manik merah Beyond menatap menggoda. " - Kau kekasihku, Nate River."

Dan itu, cukup membuat pipi Near memunculkan seburat merah tipis saat ini juga.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

A/N :: Akhirnya selesai juga bikin ini fic~~  
diperuntukkan buat Imouto yang sudah selesai UN ! Semoga ini tidak fail~~

terimakasih yang sudah baca~


End file.
